


Heavy is the Crown

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: During a case, you learn that Spencer never got to go to a high school dance. And that just doesn’t sit right with you, so you decide to fix that.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Heavy is the Crown

The case was closed. Several young teenage girls had been kidnapped and murdered. The unsub was a thirty-seven year old male who’d been humiliated at his senior prom, so he saw the young girls as surrogates for the girls who humiliated him at his prom. Before he was able to hurt two more girls, you and the team managed to track him down in time. 

You, Spencer, Derek headed towards the SUV after the capture of the unsub. You shook your head in disbelief, “Wow. Prom. Not gonna lie, I didn’t see prom as a big deal, but I went anyway because I didn’t want to miss out.”

Derek smiled with a hum, “My prom is a bit of a blur, honestly. A lot when on that night,” he gives you a knowing look and you and Spencer roll your eyes at him.

Then Spencer spoke up, “I never got to attend prom.”

You stopped him, before getting into the car, “Wait, you’ve never been to prom?” 

Your friend and crush, Spencer, shrugged, “Well, I wasn’t very liked in high school. I got bullied a lot so didn’t bother going. No one wanted to go with me.” he hopped into the front seat with Derek in the driver’s seat, and you took the back.

You shook your head, not liking the idea that Spencer’s high school experience was tainted by bullies. Then an idea popped into your head….

___________

Friday morning, Rossi walks into the bullpen gathering everyone’s attention, “Joy, Kai, and Shawn are coming over to visit tonight so I’m inviting everyone else as well. Dress to the nines. It’ll be a formal dinner cooked by Hayden and myself.”

Everyone’s eyes lit up with excitement. Yours especially. You watch as Emily speaks with Spencer and you gather everyone else near you, “Okay. Remember everyone needs to get to Rossi’s a half hour before the designated time. We all know that Spencer likes to be punctual.”

“This is so exciting!” Penelope squeals and you, Tara, JJ, and Luke quiet her down, “Sorry!” She then whispers her previous statement, “This is so exciting!”

You giggle, “Okay, remember, Spencer doesn’t know. And try to act cool guys. He’s a profiler. He’ll know if we’re up to something.”

“Who’s up to something?” you jump when you hear Spencer’s voice behind you. He winces and murmurs out an apology.

You shake your head, “It’s fine. We’re planning on pulling a prank on Hotch. You in?”

He shrugs, “Depends what it is.”

“Well, we’re still fleshing out the ideas, but I’ll let you know.” you pat his shoulder and everyone goes back to their respective desks. 

Spencer follows you to yours and leans against your desk as you sit down, “Can I give you a ride to Rossi’s tonight?”

“Sure! You’ll be my DD!” you giggle and he smiles back when he asks, “So, what’re you thinking about wearing tonight?”

“I have this maroon satin gown that I’ve been meaning to wear. Guess I’ll wear that. You?”

“Coat and tie?” he gives a shrug.

“At least add some color, Spence! I know you have some colored ties on you.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’ll wear a maroon one so we could match,” he teases.

You scrunch your nose up in playful distaste, “Ew. Matching with you? No way.” you both giggle at the teasing. 

_________

When you answer your door, Spencer is taken back. Your hair is done nicely, makeup glamorous, but not too subtle. The maroon satin dress clings to you perfectly, showing off your figure well.

Spencer gulps, “W-Wow. You look-You look beautiful.”

You shy from his compliment, “Thanks, Spencer. You look pretty good yourself.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” he says as he smooths down his maroon tie. Looks like he decided to match you after all. 

He gulps when you move around your living room, collecting your purse and shawl, locking up your place. There’s a slit on your dress that reveals your leg when you move and he feels himself grow a little hot.

“Ready?” you ask expectantly. 

“Yup!” he shoots you a smile and helps you into his car. 

You sway to the classical music he plays in his car, completely unaware of the conflict swirling through his mind. Spencer has had feelings for you for a long time, deciding to never say anything to you because he’d rather keep you as a friend than potentially lose you due to his own feelings. 

But tonight, he feels like he’s being tested. You’re so beautiful and there’s this elegance to you that you’re exuding tonight. He feels so overwhelmed. Maybe at the end of the night, he might tell you. Just maybe.

___________

When the door to the Rossi residence swings open, Rossi lets out a whistle, “Look at you two kiddos!” Rossi hugs Spencer and he kisses you on both cheeks, “Bella.”

You giggle out a “thank you,” and then go to greet Hayden who’s donning a beautiful navy blue gown.

“Everyone else is already in the back,” she gives you a wink. 

You begin heading towards the backyard, Spencer right at your heels. With your shawl wrapped around your shoulders, you step outside and you’re beaming.

Rossi’s backyard as lights everywhere, a photobooth, a table lined with hors d'oeuvres and a punch bowl. Music is playing in the background as the team and their significant others mingle. All the while their children are running around playing with Luke’s dog Roxy. 

“Wow. This is nice. Wait-” Spencer then spots a banner that says BAU PROM, “Prom?” he turns to you with confusion in his eyes. 

You gave him a shrug, “You said you never got to experience prom, so now you can. And you’ll be surrounded by the people who love and care about you.”

“You did this?” he asks in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, but Derek, Penelope, and Rossi helped.”

“Reid!” Derek emerges from the group and Spencer’s eyes light up. He rushes to his big brother’s arms, getting a strong hug from him. 

You giggle as you move to greet Derek as well then moving to the rest of the group. Everyone looks at you in awe, “Woooow.”

“You look beautiful, my maroon goddess!” Penelope swoons, hugging you while also not trying to spill her glass of wine. 

“Thank you. For helping out and showing up. This is gonna be so fun!” you jump for joy as your coworkers and friends surround you. 

After mingling for about an hour, dinner is served and you all pick your designated tables. You don’t expect Spencer to sit with you, but he does anyway, pulling out your chair for you. 

At your table is Derek, Savannah, and Hank. You all make small talk, occasionally pausing to coo at little Hank who’s now two years old. 

An hour later, plates are cleared, drinks are flowing, and the music is booming. You dance with various people on the dancefloor while Spencer decides to spend some time with the kiddos. He doesn’t dance and you respect that. 

The music is now cut and Penelope has a mic in her hands, “Alright, everyone! It wouldn’t be a prom without a prom king and queen!”

You look at her with confusion and walk up to her, “Pen, we didn’t even vote.”

She gave you a mischievous grin, “We did. You didn’t. And by unanimous vote, our prom royalty is our very own Spencer Reid and Y/N L/N!”

Your eyes widen in shock as everyone bursts into hollers and applause. You laugh as you watch Penelope rush to Spencer and drag him towards you on the dancefloor. Hotch comes around with a plastic crowns for you, placing one on each of your heads. 

Everyone applauses again and Penelope announces, “Now, if the prom king and queen would like to make their way to the center of the dancefloor for their royal dance!”

You’re now suddenly nervous. You look to Spencer and give him a small smile, “We don’t have to dance, Spencer. It’s okay.”

“It’s alright,” he slips his hand into yours, “You did all of this for me. I can do this for you.” he tugs at your hand, bringing you to the center of the dancefloor. Everyone circles around you as you bring your hands to rest on Spencer’s shoulders and his hands rest on your hips. 

You sway to a cover of Frank Sinatra’s “The Way You Look Tonight”. Spencer is looking at you and you’re looking at him. And the world around you seems to fade away. 

“So…we’re BAU Prom royalty,” you state.

“Yeah. Looks like we are.”

“Have an idea what you’re gonna do now that you’re king?” you ask jokingly and Spencer licks his lips and gulp, “There are a lot of things that I want to do and say, but I’m not sure how.”

You hum, “Uneasy is the head that wears a crown.”

“Henry the fourth,” Spencer murmurs. 

“Yeah. I remember you said it was one of your favorites.” you look down, unable to handle Spencer’s gaze anymore.

The more you two slow dance together, the closer you guys seem to get. You’re completely unaware of the dancing couples around you or the fact that Penelope is anxiously waiting for something to happen. 

“Y/N?”

“Hm?” you look up and as soon as you do, Spencer’s lips on yours. You stop swaying as his hands cup your face and your hands move to grip the lapels of his suit jacket. 

On the sidelines, everyone is beaming from ear to ear, while Penelope is jumping for joy. JJ and Derek fist bump and Hotch and Rossi are just giving supportive smiles. 

When you pull away, you chuckle at the smeared lipstick on Spencer’s lips. You use his handkerchief to wipe away as much as you can while helps you.

You two don’t say anything, but go back to holding each other and swaying to the rest of the song. 

This may have been Spencer first and last prom he’ll ever attend, but it was certainly the best one ever.


End file.
